1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for detecting a user input in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of certain electronic devices, such as smartphones or tablet Personal Computers (PCs), generally include a Touch Screen Panel (TSP).
FIGS. 1A and 1B are diagrams illustrating a surface touch and a hovering touch on a touch screen panel.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a user may perform input on a touch screen panel 100 by using various input tools (for example, a finger 111 or a pen). For example, the user may perform an input that contacts a surface of the touch screen panel 100 (for example, a surface touch), or an input that is close to, but does not contact, the surface of the touch screen panel 100 (for example, a hovering touch).
For example, a pen, which is one of the input tools, may be an electronic pen that allows the touchscreen panel to detect a pen touch. Also, an input that does not contact a surface of the touch screen panel, may be called as a floating touch or the like, which may also be referred to as a “hovering touch”.
The electronic device may detect a surface touch of the touch screen panel or may detect a surface touch and a hovering touch when detecting an input of a touch screen panel using the input tool. For example, in order to detect the surface touch and the hovering touch, it is possible to increase a touch detection sensitivity for touch detection of the touch screen panel to be greater than a sensitivity for touch detection when the surface touch is detected.
As described above, when the sensitivity for touch detection of the touch screen panel increases, power consumption may increase. Also, when a touch detection sensitivity of the full area of the touch screen panel is adjusted to increase, the power consumption may rapidly increase.